


Little Kitty

by ShrimpyChan



Series: YeWook Anthology [7]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats Turning into Humans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpyChan/pseuds/ShrimpyChan
Summary: Jongwoon picked up a stray cat. That cat turned into a human.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: YeWook Anthology [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645441
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1

It was a cold rainy night when Jongwoon found a brown-furred kitten in the streets.

At first, Jongwoon was a bit hesitant to take the little guy back to his apartment since animals weren’t allowed there, but he decided to just keep the guy for the night and bring him to the shelter in the morning. 

Jongwoon picked up the kitten. He opened his jacket and hugged the kitten close to him to keep it from getting wet. The kitten hissed at him at first, but when it realized that Jongwoon meant no harm, it immediately snuggled against Jongwoon’s belly and enjoyed the warmth the man had to offer. 

Once Jongwoon reached his apartment, he immediately proceeded to the kitchen and took a clean old cloth from the drawers. Despite being drenched himself, he dried the kitten first. He made sure that its fur was all dried and fluffed. With every rub and stroke, the kitten purred delightfully. Somehow, it made Jongwoon smile.

Jongwoon took a box and some newspaper. He placed a small bowl of milk and the kitten inside. 

“This is going to be your bed for the night, alright?”

Purr.

“Stay there for a while. Don’t go anywhere, do you understand?”

Purr.

“Good.”

Jongwoon left the kitten and headed straight to the bathroom. He stripped off all his clothes and tossed them all in the laundry basket by the corner. He turned on the shower and immediately proceeded to washing himself. 

Little did he know, the kitten followed him. Since the bathroom door was not properly shut, the kitten peeked inside. Jongwoon didn’t hear the purrs due to the running water.

Jongwoon was in the middle of shampooing his hair when he felt something graze his leg. He screamed and jumped in shock.

“Holy shit!”

Purr.

“What the hell are you doing here?! You scared me!”

Purr.

Jongwoon picked up the already wet kitten and frowned at it.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay in your box?”

Purr.

The kitten just stared at him with its big emerald green eyes. 

“Now you’re wet again.”

Purr.

“Aren’t cats supposed to be afraid of water?”

Purr.

“You’re an unusual cat.”

Purr.

“Well, since you’re here, might as well bathe you.”

Purr.

Thirty minutes or so, both the kitten and Jongwoon eare already properly bathed. Jongwoon wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed a smaller towel and used it to dry the kitten. He headed to his room and settled the kitten on his bed. He took a fresh pair of boxers and put it on himself. He sat on his bed and the kitten immediately crawled on his lap. Jongwoon took the towel and started drying the little guy for the second time.

“I’m going to take you to the shelter tomorrow, okay?” Jongwoon said as he rubbed the kitten’s ear.

Once the kitten was properly dry, Jongwoon then placed it inside the box again. 

“Stay there, okay?”

Purr.

“I’m serious.”

Purr.

Jongwoon tucked the little guy with a small blanket before heading back to his bedroom again.

Jongwoon crashed on his bed, face first. Due to all the stress and fatigue of the day, he was already out cold in just a few minutes.

However, the kitten wouldn’t sleep. It kept purring and turning in its box. After a few more minutes of struggling, it decided to jump out of the box and made its way towards Jongwoon's room.

The kitten found Jongwoon asleep on his bed. The kitten purred to try and wake Jongwoon up, but the man was dead to the world. 

The kitten, after getting tired of purring, decided to jump on the bed. The kitten walked on Jongwoon's back, but the man still wouldn't wake up. 

Jongwoon's snores were so loud. He was deep into slumber due to being too tired all day long. The kitten, wanting to snuggle next to Jongwoon, decided to squeeze itself under Jongwoon's arm. The kitten felt the warmth of Jongwoon's body. That was enough for the kitten to fall asleep. Thankfully, Jongwoon didn't wake up.

  
The next morning, Jongwoon woke up with the sun in his eyes. To his right, he felt a bit warm. He turned and saw that there was a very naked man sleeping right next to him.


	2. Part 2

Jongwoon screamed and screamed. He was shocked and honestly really confused. 

Why is there a man next to him?! 

How did he get in here?! 

And most importantly, why is the man naked?!

Jongwoon pulled the blanket towards himself and covered his torso with it. His eyes were wide. His entire body was shaking. 

He tried to recall what happened last night.

Did he go drinking?

No.

Did he pick up some random stranger for a quick fuck?

Certainly not.

All he did was take in a poor, helpless kitten for the night. That’s it. So what the hell is happening?!

The man started stirring awake. His limbs are sprawled across the mattress, baring everything for Jongwoon’s eyes to see.

Jongwoon bit his lip. He looked away from the man’s lower half. He poked the man’s sides with his toe.

“Hey, you.”

“…”

“Yah, yah! Wake up!”

“…”

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” 

The man finally opened his eyes. He stretched his limbs to get rid of ache on his neck and lower back. He turned to his side only to see Jongwoon staring at him with utter fear. The man immediately sat up and pounced on Jongwoon, causing Jongwoon to fall back on the mattress with the man straddling his hips. 

“W-what do you think you’re doing?! Who are you and how did you get in here?!”

The man placed both his hands on Jongwoon’s chest to keep him down. The man looked down at him with the brightest and most delightful smile Jongwoon has ever seen. Jongwoon stared at the man hovering on top of him and almost forgot why he was mad, but then he remembered that there’s a naked man who is fucking straddling him as if it’s the most normal thing to do to a stranger.

“Get off me. This is really inappropriate. Who are you?”

“Hello!”

Jongwoon tried to keep calm as he watch how nonchalant the man was. 

“Yes, hello… Could you please tell me who you are?”

The man leaned down and buried his face on Jongwoon’s neck. He breathed in Jongwoon’s scent.

Jongwoon gasped.

“You smell good, human!”

“W-what…? You’re too close, let go of me!”

The man sat himself down on Jongwoon’s stomach, and Jongwoon could feel the latter’s balls.

“What the fuck, don’t sit on me!” Jongwoon tried to push the man off him, but he wouldn’t budge.

“You’re so handsome, human! You smell good and you look good! Not like the previous human who took me in!”

“What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t take you in! And please, for the love of everything that is good, cover your junk!”

“You, human, took me in last night! You saved me from the terrible rain!”

Jongwoon just stared at the man’s face and there he noticed a pair of emerald green eyes and the mop of brown hair.

He also noticed that the man had a pair of floppy ears on top of his head.

Jongwoon froze in fear.

“What…”

“Yes, human…?” The man blinked down at him with the most innocent looking eyes.

There was something soft brushing Jongwoon’s thigh. He looked away from the man’s face to see what it was. 

Jongwoon’s eyes went impossibly wide.

It was a fuzzy tail.

A tail.

The man straddling him had ears on top of head, a tail and emerald green eyes. 

Just like the kitten’s from last night.

Jongwoon started to piece things together and he’s afraid that he’s either having the craziest, realistic dream or this is all happening.

The man saw the look on Jongwoon’s face and tilted his head to the side. 

“Human? Are you okay?” The man placed his hand on Jongwoon’s cheek.

“What are you…? Why do you have ears and a tail…?” 

Jongwoon’s heart was racing. He’s hoping the man would say it’s just a very realistic costume, but Jongwoon was disappointed.

“I’m Ryeowook! I’m the kitty you rescued last night!”

“…”

“Human?”

“…”

“Oh my goodness, human!”

“…”

“Wake up!”

Jongwoon passed out.


	3. Part 3

Jongwoon was half-awake.

‘Shit, I just had the craziest dream. There was a strange man sleeping beside me. Not only that, but the man was naked and had ears and a tail of a cat! I mean, how crazy is that, right? There’s no way there could be someone like that, right?’ 

Jongwoon thought to himself.

He could feel something licking his cheek. He also hears purring.

‘Ah, must be the kitten I took in last night. I should probably get up and take the thing to the shelter.’ 

Jongwoon stirred a little. He tried to sit up but he couldn’t. There was something heavy on top of him.

He opened his eyes and the only thing he saw was the man from his dream. The man was licking his face.

‘Shit, it wasn’t a dream?!’

“What the fuck are you doing?! Get off me!” Jongwoon screeched as he pushed the man away, causing the latter to fall off the bed.

“Ow…” The man whined as he rubbed his now aching back.

“Who are you…?” Jongwoon asked the man as he try to recollect what happened.

“I told you, I’m Ryeowook,” the man, Ryeowook, said. His ears were hanging low and his tail curling around his thigh.

“And how exactly did you get in here? And why do you have cat ears and tail?” Jongwoon asked, still a bit confused and surprised.

“Not this again…” Ryeowook sighed.

“What?”

“I’m Ryeowook. You saved me last night. You found me soaking wet in the middle of the streets,” Ryeowook folded his legs underneath him and covered his crotch with a pillow.

“But I found a cat last night. Not a person!”

“That cat was me.”

“…”

“I’m a cat-human hybrid. There are only a few of us in this country, that’s why not many people know of our existence.”

“…”

“I was born a human but I could turn into a cat, and vice-versa.”

“What…?”

“Honestly, you’re one slow and dumb human.”

“Hey,” Jongwoon scowled.

“I still haven’t mastered the transformation, though. That explains the cat ears and tail. I’m still young, so I’m still training. But once I get the hang of it, I could turn into my complete human form. My eyes would always be green, though,” Ryeowook said as nonchalantly and as simply as possible.

“Let me get the straight…”

“Hm…”

“I picked up a kitten last night. That was you. You came into my room last night when I specifically told you to stay in the box?”

“Well, you can’t expect me to stay in that cheap box. Do you know how uncomfortable that is?”

“No, I don’t know, because I’m not a cat!”

“Okay, okay. Geez. But yes, you’re correct so far.”

“So you came into my room and climbed up my bed… Why?”

“Because I wanted to cuddle the human who saved me.”

It scares Jongwoon how blunt this cat person is.

“Okay… Then why didn’t you stay as a cat? Why did you have to transform into your human form and scare the shit out of me?” 

“Ah, that… Well, as I’ve told you, I still can’t properly control my transformation. I wasn’t aware that I turned human during the night. Sorry about that.”

“Then why’d you pounce on me like you saw some helpless prey?”

“Well, you did look helpless,” Ryeowook giggled.

“Yah, answer the question.”

“Okay, you need to relax, you know? I’m not gonna bite you or anything.”

“How could I be so sure about that?”

“Trust me, biting you is the least I want to do,” Ryeowook winked.

“… Just answer the question,” Jongwoon said. He could already feel the headache coming. 

“I got excited when the first thing I saw in the morning was my savior’s face,” Ryeowook looked up at Jongwoon and smiled at him. The same bright smile Jongwoon saw earlier. Jongwoon looked away and blushed, the tips of his ears red. When Ryeowook saw this, he couldn’t help but smile even wider and sway his tail behind him.


	4. Part 4

Jongwoon stood up and headed straight to his closet. He took a clean white shirt and a new pair of boxers and tossed it at Ryeowook.

“Wear these for the mean time.”

“Why?” 

“Because your nakedness is really disturbing.”

“Do you find me hot and sexy?”

“Absolutely not.” Jongwoon was blushing.

Ryeowook just laughed and stood up and threw the shirt over his body. The hem reached just above his knees. The shirt that was at least two sizes bigger made him look even smaller than he already is. Next, he slipped on the boxer shorts and tucked himself in properly.

“There. All done.”

“Good. Next is breakfast and then after that, I’m taking you straight to the shelter so make sure to get back to your cat form before then, alright?” Jongwoon said as calmly as possible.

“Excuse me?” Ryeowook looked at Jongwoon with his hip cocked to one side and his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m taking you to the shelter. That was the plan even before I knew you could do this,” Jongwoon said as he gestured to Ryeowook’s entire body.

“That’s not going to work,” Ryeowook said simply.

“And why is that?”

“Because no matter where you are, I’m going to follow you. You own me now. You’re my new master.”

“…”

“…”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I said no and that’s final, okay?!” Jongwoon is pissed.

“Listen here, the moment you picked me up last night immediately bonded us together. If you try to severe that bond, I would die. Do you want me dead?”

“…”

“Well?”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Am I laughing, sweetheart?” Ryeowook raised an eyebrow, his lips forming a snide smile.

“So what you are trying to say is that… I have to keep you? Like, take care of you, feed you and bathe you?” Jongwoon said in disbelief.

“I could do the bathing once you teach me how. I’m a fast learner.”

“…”

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jongwoon didn’t answer, so instead he walked towards Ryeowook, pushed him against the nearest wall and trapped him in between his arms. Jongwoon just stared at Ryeowook’s face as if memorizing every little mole and blemish on his skin. 

“What are you doing?” Ryeowook inquired as his ears perked up in alert.

Jongwoon still didn’t answer. He lifted his hand up and gently touched one of Ryeowook’s perked up ears. He felt it flicker under his touch. It was warm just like his own body.

Jongwoon leaned his head closer, his face just centimeters away from Ryeowook’s. Ryeowook could feel Jongwoon’s warm breath against his cheek.

“Is this for real…? I’m not really dreaming, right? You’re real? All of this is actually happening? You’re part cat and part human… How is this even possible? How—“

Ryeowook is reaching his limit. Ryeowook cuts off Jongwoon’s rambling by placing both his hands on Jongwoon’s cheeks, pulled him closer and slanted his lips over Jongwoon’s.

Jongwoon was resisting, but Ryeowook was surprisingly strong for his size.

“Watch out for the fangs,” Ryeowook mumbled in between their lips.

Ryeowook pressed his lips harder against Jongwoon’s. He started licking the seam of Jongwoon’s lips and soon after, Jongwoon started to kiss him back. It was awkward and messy and totally not romantic for a first kiss, but it was real. 

Ryeowook pulled away a little but still having his hands cupping over Jongwoon’s cheeks. He smiled up at Jongwoon for a moment before pulling him down once again, this time landing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

“Now, do you believe me when I tell you that this is all for real? That all of this is actually happening?”

Jongwoon’s face flushed. He was just staring at Ryeowook’s beautiful emerald green eyes. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat before nodding slowly.


	5. Part 5

“O-okay, so what now…?” Jongwoon asked as he stared at Ryeowook who was still clinging onto him. 

Ryeowook wrapped his arms around Jongwoon’s waist. He looked up at Jongwoon with his beautiful, gleaming green eyes. 

“Hm… Well for starters, you’re going to let me stay here and we’ll both live happily ever after,” Ryeowook purred as he curled his tail around Jongwoon’s bare thigh, which caused a shiver down the latter’s spine.

“B-but…” Jongwoon blushed furiously. The way Ryeowook looked was enticing. His light touches left trails that burned his skin in the most pleasurable way possible. Jongwoon has never felt this way before. He doesn’t seem to have it in himself to say no to the half man-half cat who is standing right in front of him. He doesn’t know why, but everything about Ryeowook is very refreshing to him. The way his eyes sparkle, the way his tail elegantly swayed from side to side, the way his ears twitch at every sound he hears, the way he wrinkles his nose in the most adorable way, and his voice… Oh his voice, his voice was as sweet as fresh honey and as smooth as silk. Everything about this man-kitty standing right before him is beautiful, and Jongwoon couldn’t help but be mesmerized.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ryeowook raised to his tiptoes so he could gently knock his forehead against Jongwoon’s.

“What?” Jongwoon looked at Ryeowook, his eyes crossing because he was too close.

“You were spacing out. You were staring at me and you’ve got a bit of drool right here, too,” Ryeowook gently wiped the saliva off of the corner of Jongwoon’s lips.

“Ahh, I…” Jongwoon chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just think you’re really beautiful, and I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to all of this.”

“Why thank you, I’m very flattered,” Ryeowook laughed as he land a quick kiss on Jongwoon’s cheek.

“Hm… You really are beautiful,” Jongwoon placed his hands on Ryeowook’s hips and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes and was about to lean forward to kiss Ryeowook, but before Jongwoon knew it, he was no longer holding anything. His hands were grasping thin air. He opened his eyes and saw a pile of clothes by his feet. Jongwoon crouched down and lifted the clothes and saw the small brown kitty under it. Jongwoon picked him up in his arms and laughed to himself. The kitty-Ryeowook pawed at his chest and Jongwoon couldn’t help but feel a bit ticklish. Jongwoon poked Ryeowook’s pink nose and smiled.

“You’re a really troublesome thing, aren’t you?” 

Purr.

“Alright, let’s live happily ever after together, okay?”

Ryeowook gently bit Jongwoon’s finger and Jongwoon could just see the smug little smile in his cute little kitty face. Jongwoon’s life is definitely going to change from here on out, and he doesn’t seem to mind at all.


End file.
